


Mayan Endings

by XanderLuvsAll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, The Mayans were right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean waits for the End of the world,where theres nothing he can do about it.And gets an unexpeted visitor as the end draws near</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayan Endings

Title:Mayan Endings  
Pairings:Dean/Michael  
Summary:Dean waits for the End of the world, with nothing he can do to stop it and gets an unexpected visitor

 

 

 

After all the times Dean had faced the End of Days,had saved the world from Apocalypse after Apocalypse ,Dean never expected it to end like this. Never would have imagined that after everything the world would end and there would be nothing he could do to stop it.Who could have imagined after everything that the end would be something that Dean was completely incapable of stopping.After all,despite all the Big Bads that Dean had gone up against and killed over the years,not even he could stop a rock the size of Texas from hitting the Earth.He was good but he wasn't that good.Not to mention who could believe that the Mayans were right.The fact that ancient dead dudes knew the world would end and all the scientist with all their modern technology had no idea the End was coming.Though that wasn't very new,humanity had no idea that it had almost ended repeatedly.

Still though Dean just wanted to scream it out that seven billion people were about to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it.It truly wasn't right that after everything he had gone through,had sacrificed,the world would still end.

When Chuck had called him after being missing for years and believed to be dead thanks to Kevin's presence and Cas's words about there only being one prophet at a time,he was surprised to say the least.The surprise turned to sadness when Chuck told him what he had "Seen". Cas looked into it after making sure that Chuck was actually Chuck and told Dean and Sam that there was a meteorite coming toward the Earth and nothing Cas did would move it.The world would indeed end on Dec.21 2012. Sam proved one last time that family truly meant jack shit to him by grabbing the Impala and taking off to be with his precious love. Despite the fact that he had left her yet still complained about only wanting a 'normal' life and was planning to leave Dean once again to get it, even before they knew the End was coming.And was planning to stop hunting,thus abandoning innocences to death by creatures they could stop.

Dean was disgusted by it but not surprised and only asked Cas to get the car back,leaving Sam where ever he was.Cas poofed off and came back seconds later with the Impala,saying that he had left Sam in the middle of the road as he fell without the car there.Having taken the literal meaning of Dean's words but Dean didn't care. He was finally done with his asshole of a brother and this time it truly was the end and thus he didn't care what the hell Sam did. All he cared about was getting drunk while the rest of the world went on with their lives,completely obvious to what was coming.The world was getting ready to celebrate Christmas.Christmas.A time where family was suppose to be together and happy but instead they would all die.The irony. Cas watched and Dean knew he wanted to comment but thankful he didn't. All he did was watch and while Dean knew that there had been a time where Cas would have spoken,that time had come and gone.

Their easy friendship that had lasted so much had died thanks to betrayal and lies and while Dean was grateful that Cas was both alive and no longer wackier than anyone he had ever met,he wanted nothing else from him.There had once been a time where Dean had truly thought they would become something more,that Cas would be the one he would spend the rest of his life with.Something he hadn't even felt for Lisa and only dreamed of with...one other person that could never have been but now...Now Dean barely regarded him as a friend.Made even more strained by the knowledge that Cas had let go,let him believe that he had failed Cas and left him in Purgatory to suffer eternally.

Not that it mattered now.Now with only a few hours left to live,Dean could ignore all that Cas was,could have been and would never be.

Just as the one that he had once dreamed of being with would never be but Dean wished he could see him again.Could truly be with him outside of his dreams.Hell there was a part of Dean that wished he had sad Yes and would thus be with him now instead of waiting to die. Yes,the one he had once wanted to be with was Michael.Even thinking the name hurt,even after so long. Michael who had entered his dreams for over a year, long after he accepted that he would never get a Yes out of Dean and just wanted to be with him,something no one else had ever truly wanted. Even his own family couldn't leave him fast enough.Michael was the one that Dean knew if things had been different he would have spent the rest of his life with and all of eternity after that.If only he wasn't locked away in the Cage then he could....he could....

"What would you do,Dean?'

It took Dean a moment to realize that the question had come from behind him and in a voice he only dreamed of for years. He slowly turned around and saw Michael before him.Well,he saw Adam before him with Michael wearing him but he didn't particularly care.All Dean cared about was the fact that Michael was before him.Michael was looking at him with an expression so full of love that it stole all of Dean's breath. Dean was so enraptured by that expression that he didn't notice Cas trying to get to him until Michel sent him flying.

"I am not here to hurt Dean,Castiel but nor will I allow you to take him from me."

"How are you out of the Cage,Brother...Is Lucifer out as well?"

"No.Father,let me out so that Dean could have his desire of not being alone as he died...So that he could have me at his side..Lucifer is not wanted by any other so he will remain in the Cage forever.":

The look on Cas's face at Michael's words was the most devastated Dean had ever seen him but while there was a large part of Dean that wanted to comfort Cas,he couldn't bring himself to.To much had passed between them to allow it anymore. So when Cas turned to him and spoke all Dean could do was wince as he knew he would not like to answer this.

"Dean..Is this true?"

Just as he thought,he really didn't want to answer but nor would he deny wanting Michael.

"Yes..I was just thinking about him..I have missed him."

And despite the fact that Dean had never told anyone about Michael visiting his dreams or their being dream...lovers,Cas seems to not want to ask and just nods sadly and with one touch to Dean's face in a farewell gesture,he was gone.Dean felt a part of himself wrench at that but then Michael was there and he was engulfing him in his arms and comforting him.And Dean allowed it despite being a chick flick moment.After all,who cares now.

"Dean,I am so sorry for what I did.....For leaving you,for forcing you to..."

"It doesn't matter anymore.The world is ending and all I wanted is to be with you."

"Is that what you 'could' do with me."

"Yes.I don't want sex.I just want to sit here and just be....For despite everything I have missed you, Michael and now I just want to be with you in the quite....I just want peace at last..My entire life has been one fight after another and I would like to end it just sitting quietly with....The person that I love."

"I will give you whatever you want,Dean."

And thus that is what Dean Winchester,the Righteous Man and Sword of Michael and Michael,the Archangel,General of God and Prince of Heaven did for the last hours of the Earth.They sat quietly together just resting in each others arms.They had been so much to each other and that it should end with the together was...Everything.

When Michael turned to Dean and cupped his face gently and said in a tenderly sad voice,"I love you, Dean, with all of my existence and will spend all of eternity making you happy in Heaven." Dean knew that the meteorite was about to hit.The end.

So Dean smiled,"I love you and I would expect nothing less."Then Dean pulled Michael into a kiss that managed to express all of the love that they held for each other and the promise of what was to come for all eternity.

With that the meteorite hit at 12:12 PM on December 21,2012.

The meteorite hit the center of Northern America,destroying all of it utterly while causing the Atlantic and Pacific to rise up and engulf Europe,Africa and Australia.

The world died in a matter of hours and all living things died and went to Heaven,Hell and Purgatory.

In Heaven Dean and Michael were together at last and would be for all of time.Nothing would separate them again and all of their true time would be to be together while they rebuilt Heaven in the spare time. Happily


End file.
